1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of conferencing, and more particularly to systems, methods, and devices for controlling functions of an endpoint in an audio conference or a video conference and for using a protocol to communicate data during a conference.
2. Description of Related Art
Audio Conferencing and Video Conferencing
Conferencing enables geographically remote individuals or groups to communicate with each other from their respective locations. Conferencing serves a valuable purpose by reducing the time and expense required by traveling to meet in person. Accordingly, teleconferencing enables increased profitability, productivity, and efficiency within or among organizations. Conferencing also allows enterprises to speed decision-making and empower dispersed teams. Conferencing is particularly beneficial in the fields of business, medicine, education, and government.
In audio conferencing, speakerphones are examples of endpoint devices used to enable telephone communication between participants at two or more sites. An example of a speakerphone is the POLYCOM® SOUNDSTATION® line of products. Video conferencing offers the additional ability to communicate graphic information and to view the facial expressions and body language of the conference participant(s) located at a remote site. Video conferencing offers the benefits of face-to-face communication without the inconvenience, expense, and uncertainty associated with traveling. An example of a video conferencing unit is the POLYCOM® VIEWSTATION® line of products.
Multimedia Conferencing and Data Conferencing
It is often desirable to send data to, and receive data from, another participating endpoint during a conference. For example, the data may include slide presentations or other documents related to the conference. In one prior art method, the data may be sent via the audio channel. However, conventional in-band signaling, such as DTMF (Dual-Tone Multi-Frequency) touchtone signaling, typically suffers from the disadvantages that it significantly disrupts a conversation (as the tones must be sufficiently loud to be received reliably), and the achievable data rate is limited.
In another prior art method, the data may be sent via a separate communication channel. For example, information may be exchanged among conference participants via fax, e-mail, or the World Wide Web. Establishing a separate communication channel often requires participants (or their assistants) to call one another to exchange capabilities, numbers, passwords, etc., and alert meeting participants when the connection is established and working. Disadvantageously, this type of communication can be disruptive and time consuming and can cause delays during the conference. The extra time associated with exchanging data via a separate channel can increase costs in terms of cost-per-minute as well as lost productivity.
Conferencing Management
Management of a multipoint conference bridge is required for a multipoint conference. Currently either in-band DTMF signaling or out-of-band Internet connections from a workstation are used. Using in-band DTMF signaling is both disruptive and limited in its capabilities. Using an Internet connection from a workstation requires access to a workstation, its connection and knowledge of the address of the bridge. Improved methods of managing a conference, including monitoring and controlling the various functions, are desirable to provide greater capabilities without requiring the use of a separate workstation.